


The Ill Monado Boy: Remastered

by TimeLordDavidTennant



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Angst, Fever, Gen, Mid Game Spoilers, Pneumonia, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLordDavidTennant/pseuds/TimeLordDavidTennant
Summary: Shulk falls Ill with pneumonia on his way for revenge against the Mechon. In-game Chapter 9 and 10 spoilers! Beware!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. The Cold Road Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ill Monado Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/692428) by TimeLordDavidTennant. 



A/N: Hello all! I hope you are well! It’s been quite some time since I last posted or updated any of my fanfics, I’m sorry. I’ve been wanting to rewrite this one for a while and I started to a few years ago, but I decided to delete it as I wanted to try and take a more story faithful route. I originally intended for the story to be similar to its predecessor but, as I began to write while looking at cutscenes and reading the wiki on the plot I realized how off the original story was to the original plot, and that’s fine. But it wasn’t what I intended back then since it takes place during the story. That being said, This version may end up being really different from the first one, and to me, that’s ok. I’m still going to use it as a guide for this story. I’d also like to forewarn that this chapter uses a lot of content from late chapter 9 and early chapter 10 of the actually game. I did use a lot of quotes from there, so please excuse the drastic difference in the first chapter of this story. I will be making the two similar as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think of this rewrite! The first version will remain up as well for those that prefer it for its more AU-style story.

Every battle they faced placed them one step closer to their goal, to defeat the Mechonis. With every slash of their swords, shots from a rifle, and ether element cast they grew stronger, as did the enemies they faced. Even though they were victorious with each fight that by no means was easy. Some foes nearly had the upper hand, bringing them inches from death. 

Even so, some of the deadliest foes aren't the monsters you'd find along the way. They don't harm with ether, claws, wings and so on. This was proven the day the Monado Boy fell Ill....

After the unfortunate events that took place at the High Entia Tomb and Prison Island. After the ruthless murder of her father, Melia succumb to the desire for revenge against the faced Mechon, Metal Face. Even still, Melia didn't intend to leave her people as the new empress of the High Entia. It took older brother, Kaillian to encourage Melia to venture with Shulk to Galahad Fortress while leaving him as the regent until Melia’s return where she will ascend to the throne in one years time.

Their next destination was the Mechon base, Galahad Fortress in Sword Valley.

Knowing this the party decided it was best to stock up on supplies and equipment in Alcamoth before taking their leave.

"I think it's best if we rest another night." Shulk spoke grasping the hilt of the Monado in his hand, thinking about the events that recently took place. He knew Fiora was still alive this fuelled his anger, but knowing she's alive gave him hope.

Despite the good news the journey leading up to it was stressful causing both physical and mental stress onto Shulk. It didn’t help that Shulk wasn’t taking the best care of himself either since leaving Colony 9 as it was all finally catching up to him. 

That night Shulk woke up to have what seemed like a tickle in his throat. Not wanting to wake up the others he tried his best to ignore it and go back to sleep for a few more hours.

Those last few hours of sleep didn’t come easy and before he knew it, it was morning and the sun was rising as he could hear the waking stirs of his teammates from a distance.

“Morning,” Reyn yawned stretching out his arms. Reyn’s eyes met Shulk’s. “Oi, Shulk, you alright? You look like you haven’t slept a wink.” Reyn walked up to Shulk who was sitting at the main table in their room.

“I’m fine, Reyn.” Shulk smiled at his friend, trying to hide his lie. The tickle in his throat had grown over night making it harder to ignore.

“Good morning, Shulk, Reyn,” Dunban said as he walked over joining the two.

“Mornin’!” Reyn replied in a cheerful tone.

“Good morning, Dunban.” Shulk responded, his voice filled with wear.

Dunban paused. This wasn’t normal for the Shulk he knew. Much like Reyn, Dunban thought something was bothering Shulk, “Are you OK, Shulk?” he asked, “You don't seem like yourself.”

“I am alright, thank you, Dunban.” Shulk lied again, this time to Dunban. Which hurt as he looked up to Dunban since he was a child, always giving him the upmost respect.

Dunban was still sceptical at Shulk’s response but decided to drop the subject, taking his place across Shulk at the table.

The next to join the group at the table was Sharla. This made Shulk anxious as he didn’t want her catching onto his lie. Just as Shulk expected, Sharla was suspicious. “Shulk?” Sharla stepped closer to Shulk, giving him a narrowing stare. “Are you OK?”

Shulk swallowed. Hard. His eyes now meeting hers trying not to sound nervous he responded, “Yeah, I’m fine, really.” He sounded more irritated than intended. Shulk was getting sick of repeating himself, well, really he was getting sick of lying to his friends. He just doesn’t want them to worry over a simple cough.

Sharla continued to stare at Shulk as she began to bring her hand up to check Shulk’s forehead for a fever Riki made his appearance, distracting Sharla. That was close. 

“Good morning, Furball.” Reyn smirked.

Riki bounced up and down, “Morning hom homs!”

“Good morning, Riki.” Sharla returned offering him a smile.

“Before we leave we should go over out supplies to make sure we have everything” Sharla said. They started going over their equipment and supplies, making sure they have everything they need for the long road ahead. 

“Does everyone have everything?” Sharla asked.

Everyone checked their belongings once more before giving nods of agreement. 

Shulk sighed. He was tired. He wanted to go back to sleep, or at least try. However, once he was about to go lie down, Sharla spoke up, “This isn’t like you, Shulk.”

“I’m sorry.” Shulk apologied. He really thought he was hiding it well.

Sharla continued, “You know you can talk to me.”

“It’s Fiora. That’s why youre acting this way, right?” Reyn chimed in.

Shulk was grateful for that, “Yeah.” He replied.

Not long after, Melia walked into the room. “Find her, Shulk.”

“Melia...I...” Shulk was surprised by Melia’s sudden entrance.

“I used to believe my father did not love me. Until the day he died. If you do not grasp the importance of loved ones until after they are gone... That is simply too late.”

Those words from Melia rung true in Shulk’s ears. He closed his eyes to think. Even though he knew he wasn’t well, getting Fiora back was more important. “You’re right, Melia. I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to get Fiora back!” 

“I’m afraid that is my duty as the crown princess and of mixed heritage of both High Entia and Homs blood I am best suited to carry out the task of being the ambassador.”

“That means we wont...” 

“Yes, I will remain here. We must say goodbye.”

“Is that what you really want?” Sharla’s voice hinted at the hopefulness for a different answer. 

“Yes. But promise me when you find her, you’ll come back. Ill be here waiting for you.”

“I don't know what to say,” Shulk replied, “Thank you.”

After coming to terms with Melia’s choice Shulk stood up, grabbing the Monado from the pile of weapons. He placed the blade on his back. It was heavy, heavier than usual. “Is everybody ready to go?” He spoke up. Everyone nodded and grabbed their weapons.

“We are ready.”

The team started making their way through Alcamoth, stopping on Melfica Road. Shulk turned to Melia, “It’s probably a good idea if I go and tell Kallian myself.”

“I’m sure he already understands. Besides, it’s likely that the ministers are harassing him at this present moment. We should spare him any further inconvenience.”

“Then this is goodbye.” 

“Yes. Come back as soon as you can. We are in great need of your help.”

Shulk nodded, “Got it.”

The group began to walk away, leaving Melia behind until Sharla noticed Melias sad look. 

“Ahem..” Sharla got Melias attention.

“Why are you still here?” 

“Listen. I’ll keep keep an eye on Shulk for you.”

“Whatever can you mean?”

“It’s a risky strategy, letting Shulk go off and just hoping he’ll come back to you.”

“Shulk and I are merely...” 

“Yeah, Yeah. But remember! The longer he’s away the more chance his feelings for you will fade.”

“But-“ 

“Once we find this Fiora, I will personally whisk him back here in a heartbeat. Don’t give up! Besides, I think there’s something wrong with him that he’s not telling us.”

“Pardon? What could you mean?”

“I think he’s gotten himself sick. Which means I may need to bring him back here for treatment if he gets worse.”

“I see, I hope that is not the case. But we will be prepared.”

“Thank. You, Melia.”

After the two girls had their moments Kallian and a few guards appeared.

“Brother?”

“Just on you way out I see.” As they had finally caught up to Shulk and the others.

“It’s not what-“

“I’m sorry, Your Highness,” Shulk spoke up. His voice was getting noticeable raspy but he kept on speaking, “About your offer... We must...humbly decline.”

“I see. Very well. Let’s hope my sister does not shed too many tears.”

Melia became defensive, “I stay because I must, Brother!”

Out came unidentified High Entia wearing a mask dressed in different clothes when compared to most High Entians.

“There’s two Melia’s?” Reyn questioned.

“Reyn wrong! This Melly smell different.” Riki added.

“Yes. We need Melia to learn more of the lands lands of Bionis. But she is still bound to handle public matters. Hence, another Melia.” 

“”Kallian.” Melia said.

Kallian walked up to his sister and bowed, “Your Highness. Crown Princess. As your humble subject I formally request the following.”

“Speak.”

“I request that you accompany Shulk in his quest to find the Mechon that attacked Alcamoth.

“Are you sure?” Shulk, shocked by Kallian’s request. 

“Shulk. I am aware of everything. Go forth and follow your heart. There will come a day when we need you, but it is not today.”

“Your Highness, that means a lot to me.”

Sharla walked up to Melia, “That’s a relief.” Melia nodded.

“We have recently received a report that the silver-faced Mechon fled to Galahad Fortress, the Mechon stronghold at Sword Valley. It will be a treacherous path. My sister is in your hands.”

“Thank you, Kallian” The tickle in Shulk’s throat was trying to claw its way out, but Shulk kept it together, “I will keep her safe.”

“Regent, I accept your request. I will return victorious with Shulk.” Melia told her brother. 

“I am most pleased.” 

“Leaving without me?” A voice called. 

“Alvis,” Shulk was surprised by his sudden appearance, “Do you want to come?”

“To reach Galahad Fortress you will need to travel through Valak Mountain on the right arm of the Bionis.” Alvis placed his hand on his chin, “The snow-covered mountains are fraught with danger. Those unfamiliar to the area risk never coming back.”

Kallian followed, “Of course, you would be familiar with that region.”

“Then there’s no point in wasting time.” Dunban added. 

Kallian spoke again, “I am not known for my diplomacy, but call it pride; I shall succeed.” 

“We’ll join you as soon as we can.” Shulk said.

“I look forward to the day.” Kallian replied with a nod. Outstretching his hands, “Heroes of Bionis! Make us proud!” The Alcamoth guards behind Kallian bowed to the heroes as Kallian tilted his head in respect. 

Reyn piped up, “You see. Now we’re getting some respect.” 

Sharla, placing her hands on her hips wash not amused, “we’re back to this again, are we?”

“See you soon, Kallian.”

Now with Alvis in the party they took their leave from Alcamoth and made their way to Eryth Sea to take the pod to Makna Forest. 

Even though it was relatively warm in Erryth Sea, Shulk was freezing. It didn’t help that a headache had begun to form.

Before they continued on Alvis began to speak. But Shulk was having trouble paying attention to what was going on. 

“We will need to traverse Sword Valley if we wish to reach Galahad Fortress.” Alvis said.

“If Colony 6 were in better shape, we could have taken a pod from there. How are we getting there?” Sharla asked.

“We will take a path from the Bionis’ right arm. Sword Valley is where the arm meets the Mechonis’ sword.”

“So that’s our route.” Dunban added. 

“As I said earlier, it is a snow-covered mountain range, and you should expect a tough climb.” Alvis continued. Usually, Shulk didn’t mind climbing, but something was telling him that this wasn’t going to be easy with a cold.

“Are we all ready?” Alvis asked.

“Ready as we’ll ever be!” Said reyn raising his fist near his chin. All Shulk could do was let out a small nod. He wasn’t ready. But he didn’t have a choice. He wanted his revenge as soon as possible.

“Quite.” Alvis turned away from the others, “First, we will head through Makna Forest. This short-range pod will be our transport. All aboard people.”

And with that, the party boarded the pod heading for Makna Forest. Shulk knew he was in for a bumpy ride. He just hoped he could keep it together until he got better.


	2. A Losing Battle

The ride only took a few hours, but to Shulk it felt like days. It didn’t help he was going in and out of sleep. 

“Shulk?"Melia gently shook the sleeping Homs. "Shulk?" Melia called again. Shulk began to stir.

“Wha-" Shulk mumbled blinking his eyes, trying to clear his vision of sleep. "Oh, sorry, Melia. I fell asleep."

It's quite alright, Shulk,” Melia smiled. “We have arrived at Valak Mountain.”

“Good,” Shulk mumbled, getting up to grab the Monado and leave the pod. 

Melia gave him a look of sympathy, although Shulk didn’t see it. Before long Melia grabbed her belongings and met with her friends outside.

The group thanked the High Entian’s that flew the pod before making their way into the icy-cold, Valak Mountain. The closer they got to Valak Mountain the walls and ground that make up the path between the hot Makna Forest and the freezing Valak Mountain became covered in snow.

“Before we go in there perhaps we should change our equipment and weapons.” Melia suggested looking at the opening that leads to Valak Mountain.

Everyone began looking at their equipment, swapping out what needed to be upgraded until everyone was the best they could be. 

Usually Shulk didn’t mind wearing some heavier armour, but this time he felt like he added 200 extra pounds to his already tired self.

“Is everyone ready to go?” Asked Dunban, packing up the last of his swapped equipment. Everyone nodded as Dunban turned his attention to Shulk, “Shulk? Are you alright?” Dunban took a step closer to Shulk, squinting his eyes trying to get a better look.

Shulk took a step back in surprise, raising his hands up in a defensive position. “I’m fine Dunban.” Shulk tried to sound as convincing as possible, but his voice was softer and quieter than usual. He’s not even sure he’d have been able to convince himself. It didn’t help he felt guilty for lying to Dunban.

Dunban gave Shulk a stare of skepticism before dropping the topic entirely. He began leading the group into Valak Mountain.

It had felt like a completely different world to them. In an instant the sweltering heat of the forest was replaced with sheer bitter cold of the mountain. But the view was spectacular . Falling snow as far as the eye could see lined with many crystals coming up from the snow covered ground.

“I could go for a hot cup of Dickson’s homebrew right about now. We’re not built for this cold.” Said Reyn; crossing his arms over his middle in attempt to keep warm. 

“It is to be as expected. This climate is as different to your home as it gets. It only snows this high up on the Bionis.” Replied Alvis.

“Riki hate cold!”

“This can’t be nice for Riki. He’s from Makna.” Said Sharla.

“A little further down is Sword Valley, right?” Asked Shulk.

“Yes. But before then I must show you something.”

“Me?” Replied Shulk.

“You, Shulk.” Alvis nodded. “Do you not see? That tall formation that looks like a tower. Ruins to be percise.

“Riki see it! Bigger than big tree in village!”

“We can rest there. I’ll explain everything then.” Alvis said.

Being the kindhearted people the group was they had taken on some quests for some Nopon merchants before making their way further into the frozen tundra. 

“Even after all this running around I still feel like I’m about to freeze to death.” Sharla stammered between her chattering teeth.

“Y-you’re right S-Sharla.” Reyn chattered in agreement.

“It getting dark!” Riki chirped.

“Riki is right, the sun will be setting soon. We should find a place to rest for the night.” Melia suggested. 

“We still have quite a ways to walk before we reach the ruins I suggest we rest at this cave nearby,” Alvis pointed off in front of the group. “It’s by the Hollow Bone, near a Tirkin Lair, but we should be far enough for them to not notice our presence.” 

“Lead the way, Alvis.” said Dunban.

As they were making their way towards the cave a group of Tirkin managed to spot the group. Before anyone could react the Tirkin agroed onto Shulk. Forcing him to fight. Helping him fight off the attackers were Reyn and Dunban. 

Reyn and Dunban tried their best to get the agro off Shulk. When it worked it wasn’t for long as the battle felt mostly two against three. 

Shulk tried his best to keep up but the rest of the energy he had was leaving him fast. It was even getting harder to breathe. No matter what he did his attacks hardly landed, if at all. Even his future vision was of no help, any visions he got where too blurry and unfocused to make out or his weakened voice wasn’t strong enough to carry out warnings to his teammates.

Unfortunately, despite the best efforts of Reyn and Dunban the Tirkin beat the group to a chain attack, they decided to focus on Shulk. Shulk tried one finally attempt to use Monado Shield to deflect some of the damage, but the Monado felt too heavy in his hands for him to carry out the attack.

Everyone watched in horror knowing there was nothing they could do in the midst of an enemy chain attack. The finally Tirkin attack sent him flying into the air causing him to land with a sickening thud. Shulk tried to stand up, but he couldn’t breathe. The attack knocked the wind out of him. Soon after he began to cough, hard. 

Bits of blood made its way onto his lips and onto the ground below where Shulk was now kneeling. This left Shulk dazed, was the blood from the illness or was he hit that bad? He couldn’t tell. Maybe Sharla knew.

Sharla, Melia, and Alvis ran over to Shulk. Riki took over Shulk’s place in the fight with the Tirkin.

The Tirkin were no match for the trio. They were finished off with a chain attack. They wasted no time joining the others by Shulk’s side.

“Shulk! Are you all right?” Melia asked, tears forming in her eyes. Melia tried to hid her worry, but the crack in her voice made her emotions clear.

“Yeah... I’m fine.” Shulk managed to whisper through harsh coughs. Shulk tried to get up once more, but couldn’t keep his balance and fell again. He coughed again, leaving more specks of blood on his lips and now his hand.

“Shulk, you’re not ‘fine’,” Sharla’s voice was stern, but caring, “You’re sick and need rest.”

Shulk began to shiver as he sat in the snow. Riki noticed and decided to sit on Shulk’s lap in an attempt to warm him up. It helped somewhat at least. Shulk stopped shivering, but in turn it made him drowsy. The days events were finally catching up to him. Try as he might, Shulk couldn’t stay awake any longer. He fell fast asleep holding Riki.

“What should we do?” Asked Melia, looking at the sleeping Shulk.

“The cave we are going to rest at is over there,” Alvis pointed to a hole in the earth about 150 feet away. 

“I’ll carry him,” Reyn offered. Picking the unconscious Shulk up bridal style.

“I’ll take the Monado,” said Dunban.

As the group made their way to the cave Reyn noticed how hot Shulk felt despite the freezing temperatures and how quick and laboured his breathing had become. “Hang in there, Shulk,” Reyn whispered to his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all liked the next chapter! I recently wrote half of it in one sitting. I just started and couldn’t stop. As you might’ve noticed for those that read the original I started going back on a similar path to its as I said I would. Sorry it took so long for an update. I haven’t forgotten about it. Hopefully I can update again soon!


End file.
